Unexpected Meeting
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Akaya, the youngest of 5 siblings, whose parents have passed away since they were little, are alone and always bored. Will he ever find something that finally got rid of his boredoom? AkayaOC


**Well, got an idea after watching a video XD**

**I do not own them, except for Kumiko!**

_**

* * *

Unexpected Meeting**_

_**Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri story**_

It was a beautiful day, Akaya, the youngest of all five male siblings, once again skipped his class to rest on the hill behind the school building. He didn't care about anything anymore; he just wanted to be free from all these dramatic teachers and lessons.

"I'm bored…" Although he is the youngest and was spoiled, Akaya still felt that something is missing. Every time he saw his siblings walking together, laughing with their friends, his heart aches. It's not that he doesn't have any friends, his brother's friends are his friends as well, but he didn't have anyone to talk to freely. He wanted to pour his heart out, and the ones who he could talk to are his second oldest brother and his oldest brother's girlfriend.

"Akaya, why are you here? Are you skipping class again?" Akaya opened his eyes and saw Yanagi Renji, his second oldest brother hovering over him.

"I should be asking you…"

"It's break time."

"Oh."

"Now, why don't you answer my question? Why are you here? Did you skip class?"

"I couldn't help it, I was bored."

"Are you lonely perhaps?"

"Why should I? I have 4 older brothers."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"… You don't want to tell me to get a girlfriend do you…?"

"No, you're already popular enough as it is. What I meant is… maybe it's time for you to open up more to people."

"I'll pass." Akaya said boredly.

"Is that the tone you use to talk to your brother?" Yanagi scolded. Akaya sat up and sighed, grabbing his discarded hat beside him.

"Sorry, but I just… like to be alone." Both of them heard the bell and signalled that break is over and Akaya quickly stood up, wears hit hat and walked into the school. Yanagi sighed, watching his youngest brother slipping into the building before he himself went inside.

"I just wish… he would just find someone to talk to besides from us…"

------------

"Akaya?" Akaya lifted his head up from his arms and saw Yukimura Seiko, his oldest brother' girlfriend, standing at the door of his room.

"Oh, you're here today, Yukimura-senpai…" Yukimura could clearly see Akaya's broken voice and approached him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… Sanada might get angry."

"Do you think he could hurt me?" Akaya remembers that this older girl that's standing in front of him is the scariest and the sweetest person he's ever met.

"Oh… right…" Yukimura sat beside Akaya and caressed his hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't held Genichirou back before he…" Akaya winced when Yukimura accidentally touched his cheek.

"It's okay… it'll heal soon, like always."

"You know that Genichirou was just worried about you, right?" Akaya nodded.

"But why did he have to hit me? I didn't do anything wrong…" Yukimura shook her head and pulled Akaya in an embrace.

"He was just frustrated, he's been so busy that he felt so guilty for not caring about you. He felt like he didn't know you anymore, he felt that he had failed becoming a good brother to you."

"He would never feel that way."

"He might be rough on the outside, but inside, he is the same as Renji, he's very worried about you. You've been skipping class more often than before…"

"I got good grades, don't worry…"

"But that still made him worry about you. I've been telling him to take some days off work for a while but he kept refusing, saying that he had to support the family…"

"Everything changed when mom and dad died… everything… so it's not that surprising." Akaya said as his body started to shook.

"Ssh… it's alright, I'm here…" Akaya finally let out a sob and gripped Yukimura's arms tighter.

"I'm always so bored… I felt alone… I envy Sanada, he have you to talk to asides from us… And then there's Niou and Hiroko-senpai… Jackal and Bun-senpai…"

"There's Yanagi…"

"But that's because he's not interested in dating yet…"

"That still counts…"

"No! He have plans for the future in exchange! But what about me?! I don't know what I should do!" Yukimura held Akaya tighter and started whispering soothing words at him.

"It's alright… you will find someone soon… definitely…"

------------

The next day at break time, Akaya were sleeping in the class when suddenly he was awake by the door sliding open. Akaya glared at the door and saw a girl, probably a year younger than him looking confused.

"What do you want?" Akaya said annoyed, which the girl seemed to took notice and her hands started to shake.

"I-I'm sorry… is… is this class 1-3?"

"No. This is 2-3." The girl's cheek quickly flushed red.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you!" The girl said as she quickly closed the door and Akaya could hear running footsteps outside. Such a weak girl, who would survive in this school like that?

Although he was not amused, he was somehow interested… who was that girl? He has never seen her in school before. He took notice, her hair was cut short, above her shoulder, a red ribbon was tied on her hair and she had a locket around her neck. She was shy, but he could see something in her eyes that he has not ever seen in any other girls in his school before.

"Maybe I'll ask Renji nii…"

------------

"Hmm? That's a new information for me."

"So you don't know, Renji nii?" Yanagi looked at his notebook and shook his head.

"She must be a new student then."

"At this time?"

"It seemed that she just transferred from her old school, I'll take a look tomorrow. But Akaya…" Akaya looked at his brother and was shocked to see his brother opening his eyes, even though it's just a little bit.

"It's my first time seeing you asking me on a student's information, especially a girl's, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, I'm just curious, I never met her before. I wonder how could a shy girl like that will survive."

"Don't talk like that, it's not polite." Akaya looked up from the diner table and saw his third brother's girlfriend, Yagyuu Hiroko with his brother by her side.

"What's this, Akaya is asking about a girl? A crush?" Hiroko jabbed Niou's ribs signalling him to be quiet.

"It's nothing, she looks like a new girl so I was curious."

"Oh, you mean the new girl?" Akaya quickly snapped his head towards Hiroko, eye full of curiousity.

"You know her, Hiroko-senpai?"

"A little, her name is Kumiko, she's a cute girl. She's shy but she's really sweet. She just transferred from her old school because of the recent death of her parents."

"Now that's what I called a coincidence."

"From what she told me, her oldest brother lives around here so he wanted her to move here so he could look after her. Her brother seemed to be at the same age as Sanada-san."

"Who's the same age as me?" Sanada said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"The new girl's oldest brother."

"Oh? There's a transfer student?" the last of the brothers, Jackal, finally got into the kitchen and sat beside Akaya.

"She's a first year, I hope she wouldn't get bullied too much. I heard she was bullied at her previous school before resulting in her hair cut short, such a shame, her hair is very beautiful."

"Oh, I think I know her brother. He works at the same place as me."

"Who is it?"

"Tezuka."

"Oh, that man. Your colleague?" Yanagi asked and Sanada nodded.

"He just told me he would take the day off tomorrow because he wanted to show his sister around since she would likely to get lost in here since she's new in town. She was living with their parents, since their parents passed away not too long ago, she had to be transferred here so Tezuka could keep an eye on her."

"I see, so Tezuka is her oldest brother then, do you know all their siblings?"

"Only their names, he told me at work that they were uncontrollable sometimes."

"What are their names?"

"Kikumaru Eiji and Kawamura Takashi. And one of Tezuka's friend had declared himself to be her guardian."

"… Who in the world…?"

"Atobe Keigo." Niou and Jackal made a bleching sound at the name. Atobe Keigo was famous for his richness and popularity with girls, and with that snobby attitude, who are his friends, they wouldn't want to know.

"Why in the world would he declare himself as his guardian?"

"Probably because his sister doesn't swoon at him." This girl is getting more and more interesting, maybe he'd have a chance to see her tomorrow.

------------

Once again, Akaya was resting on the hill behind the school. This time, no one would find him. Whether it's Yanagi, who's university got a day off or not. Suddenly, Akaya heard a soft melody, it was very warming but had a tint of sadness in it. Akaya never heard this melody being played in his school before and he was curious. Who is the person who could play music that smoothly and full of emotions?

"Better find out than not doing anything." Akaya said as he jumped on his feet and walked into the less crowded part of the school. The melody get's stronger and stronger and Akaya could tell it was a violin. The song got stronger and stronger, as if someone is pleading to the God to give them strength to go on. When suddenly the music stop, Akaya went into panic. He wanted to hear more of this melody, although he never cared about music, that melody had carved itself into his heart, and he wanted to know just who would play a melody like that.

Akaya stopped when he heard the melody start again, but this time it's getting lighter, as if the person had let out all their emotion in the previous one. Akaya finally stopped in front of the old music room and carefully opened the door so he could peek. What he saw surprised him, it was the girl from yesterday, holding a violin, playing it while closing her eyes, savouring the sound.

Akaya couldn't believe his eyes, this girl he saw yesterday, who was fidgeting, playing this melody full of emotions. Akaya thought that perhaps she isn't a human as he started to see wings sprouting from her back. When she finished her play, Akaya could see the wings on her back had spread widely, as if releasing her pain. The breeze from the window blew her hair, it's like seeing something out from the movies, expect that it's in reality.

Akaya could feel his heart beating fast when the girl opened her eyes, they were brown coloured and he could feel love from her eyes, directing them at the violin. The girl's face let out a little smile which made Akaya's heart beat even faster. Accidentally, Akaya bumped his head at the door when he tried to take a better look. The girl notices and looked towards the door. Akaya didn't know what to do, and in the end, he slid the door open with his face flushed red.

'_She's gonna run… I knew it…'_ Akaya closed his eyes tightly but jumped when he felt a hand brushed his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, but… are you alright?" Akaya opened his eyes to see the girl looked worriedly at him.

"It's nothing, I just accidentally bumped my head."

"You're the boy whose class I accidentally got into, right? I'm sorry for yesterday, I was new and I was nervous…"

"N-No, it's nothing." Why is he stuttering all of a sudden?

"Your cheek is swollen, are you alright?" She asked with a soft voice which made Akaya's heart flutter.

"It's alright, this is nothing. Just need an ice pack, it's been like that for few days, I guess I should place more ice pack on it." The girl sighed in relief and smiled a small smile at him.

'_W-Was she worried about my condition?'_ Akaya could feel his heart starting to explode and he hoped she couldn't hear his frantic heartbeat.

"My name is Kumiko, I'm new here. Nice to meet you, and you are?" Kumiko offered Akaya her hand to shook. Akaya was surprised at how smooth and soft her hand is. Perhaps Hiroko-senpai was right about her being shy and sweet.

"I'm Akaya, it's nice to meet you."

And thus, Akaya finally stops getting bored ever since she met this girl, perhaps Yukimura-senpai was right about him going to found someone.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**I finally made a PoT story again! Yay! I'm quite satisfied with this one.**

**I'll made this into a one-shot, since if I made chapters, it might get a little bit weird...**

**But if you guys wanted me to make chapters out of it, just tell me XD**

**And I'll appreciate it if you guys take my poll, it's still not decided for the 2nd instrument...**

**Thanks~!**

**=Angelsangel**


End file.
